Avengers 4
"Captain America Joins... the Avengers!" is the story title to the fourth issue of the first ongoing comic book series The Avengers, published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee with pencil work by Jack Kirby and inks by George Roussos. Kirby and Roussos also provided the cover art illustration for this issue with Stan Goldberg as cover colorist. The issue was lettered by Artie Simek and edited by Stan Lee. It shipped with a March, 1964 cover date and had a cover price of 12 cents per copy (US). This issue has no small measure of notoriety in terms of Marvel Comics history as well as collectibility. It represents the first modern appearance of the Golden-Age costumed adventurer Captain America and provides explanation as to what fate befell him at the close of World War II. Other notable characters featured in this issue include his kid partner, Bucky Barnes, and a new villain, Baron Zemo, who has been retroactively included amongst Cap's war-era villains. This issue also includes a guest-appearance by Cap's former Invaders ally, Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner. Synopsis Appearances * Avengers :* Giant-Man, Hank Pym :* Iron Man, Tony Stark :* Thor :* Wasp, Janet van Dyne * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Bucky Barnes * Rick Jones * Baron Zemo, Heinrich Zemo * Sub-Mariner, Prince Namor * Vuk * Hulk, Robert Bruce Banner * Sally, a New Yorker * Avengers * New York City Police Department * Teen Brigade * D'Bari * Asgardians * Atlanteans * Augmented humans * Fish * Humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* United Nations building * Gibraltar * North Sea * Captain America's shield * Iron Man armor MK III * Mjolnir * Avengers submarine * Baron Zemo's drone bomber * Captain America's motorcycle * D'Bari space vessel * Aquatic respiration * Armored flight * Flight * Matter transmutation * Size alteration * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is, "Captain America Lives Again!" * Job number: X-587. * George Roussos is uncredited as the inker for this issue as well as the cover inks. Grand Comics Database; The Avengers #4 * Artie Simek also provided the cover lettering for this issue, but is uncredited in this capacity. * This is the first modern-era appearance of Captain America and his trusty shield. Steve Rogers has been frozen in a black of ice ever since April, 1945. * The D'Bari alien is not identified by name at this time. He is later given the name Vuk, as well as the code name Starhammer. Reprints & Variants * A variant copy of this issue was published as a Wizard Ace Edition in 2002 with an original cover illustration of Captain America by John Cassaday set against the backdrop of the original Jack Kirby cover. * 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time 5 * 40 Years of the Avengers DVD-ROM * Avengers Classic 4 * Avengers Masterworks 1 * Avengers United 6 * Avengers King-Size Special 3 * Avengers Omnibus 1 * Captain America 400 * Captain America: The Secret Story of Marvel's Star-Spangled Super Hero * Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty (TPB) * Captain America: Man Out of Time (TPB) * Captain America: Man Ouf of Time (HC) * Essential Avengers 1 * Fantastic Firsts (TPB) * Marvel Limited: Fantastic Firsts (HC) * Marvel Masterworks 4 * Marvel Masterworks: Avengers 1 * Marvel Milestone Edition: Avengers 4 * Marvel Visionaries: Jack Kirby 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Avengers #4 at Comicbookdb.com References ---- Category:Avengers Vol 1 Category:1964/Comic issues Category:March, 1964/Comic issues Category:Chronologized